halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
SAINTS
SAINTS is an action/drama Halo 3 Machinima series. It was created by Jacobmasta and Studio Chaos.' ' Synopsis Set in the British Steel City in 2559, the series follows a group of agents belonging to the S'pecial '''A'uthoirty of 'I'ntercity 'N'egotiations and 'T'actics (aka '''SAINT) Their mission is to fight crime and keep public order. Main Characters Agents Zach Fields (Agent Five) *'Age: '''23. *'Place of Birth: Scotland. *'First appearance: '''Episode 1: Pilot. Zach is the main character in the series. He has a passion for justice, often breaking protocols to get the job done. Zach is a strong leader and is popular with the rest of the crew, he also sports a distinctive Scottish accent. Zach is best friends with Joe and has known him since childhood, even considering him "like a brother." Zach is also very accepting towards female agents specifically (Alice Holden). He rekons that the male agents are threatened by woman, as being an agent is supposedly a "man's job". Zach however thinks that if a woman can do the job better than men then they should. In Episode 1, Zach was severely injured in action following an explosion during a firefight. This subsequently made him permanently comatose. He is later ressurected in the form of an identical clone with all memories and personality intact, thanks to the discovery of an illegal genetic building machine that was seized from a criminal. Zach is voiced by Shinobi Maikeru. Troy Svenson (Agent Two) *'Age: '27. *'Place of Birth: 'Austrailia. *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot. Troy was born in Austrailia and moved to England. He joined SAINT just to become popular with girls and Zach thinks of him as being a bit of a jerk. He has a strong opposition of women, and is rather sexist, this is evident when Alice shows up. This also causes him to get into a scrap with Zach when he defended her. However as of Episode 4 Troy seems to have made amends with Alice, thanking her for saving him. In Episode 4 Troy gets trapped in a building collapse after a terrorist fires a rocket launcher... Troy is voiced by Markkoh. Scott Svenson (Agent Three) *'Age: '21. *'Place of Birth: 'England. *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot. Scott is Troy's younger brother and is the polar opposite to him. Scott joined SAINT because he felt he had a duty to serve for king and country. He is dedicated, accepting and determind to get the job done. Although he often gets frustrated with Troy he still cares for him like a brother. In Episode 4 Scott gets trapped in a building collapse after a terrorist fires a rocket launcher... Scott is voiced by Jacobmasta. Alice Holden (Agent Four) *'Age: 23. *'Place of Birth: '''Texas. *'First appearance: Episode 1: Pilot. Alice was is the newest addition to the SAINT agents, she has had problems fitting in with the rest of them. Although several couragous action have helped her secure her place, including: Finding the genetic building machine to restore Zach and saving the agents when they were under fire. Troy however, still thinks of her as out of her place. Alice is voiced by Qu33n0fHearts. Connor Grey (Agent One) *'Age: '''55. *'Place of Birth: 'England. *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot. Connor Grey is the leader of SAINT and the top ranking agent. He is very old school and disaplined, however he seems popular with the agents as he only uses his authoirty when necessary and doesn't abuse his position. He also cares very deeply for his agents. Connor is voiced by Jacobmasta. Joe (Agent Six) *'Age: '23. *'Place of Birth: 'England. *'First appearance: '''Episode 1: Pilot. Joe was Zach's best friend and partner. Joe is missing in action after he was knocked out cold by an unnamed assailant who proceeded to critically injure Zach. Depite attempts by Scott and Troy to save him, Joe is taken by the assailant to an unknown location. He is presumed dead but is spotted by Scott in episode 3. Joe is voiced by Jacobmasta. Allies BRAIN BRAIN is the artifical intelligence program for SAINT. He has a high IQ and obeys any order given. He also provides informative tannoy announcements to Olympus. BRAIN is voiced by Benwolf0 in episodes 1, 2 & 4, however in Episode 3 he is voiced by Microsoft Mike due to Benwolf0 having problems with his microphone. '''SAINT Troops The SAINT troops are the main frontline officers of the organisation, patrolling the streets and dealing with many forms of crime including theft, assault, burglary, fights etc. They currently number 2,600. They aren't as well equipped as the agents; the higher ranking officers can be identified by their ODST style helmets. Steel City Firefighters Steel City's Fire Brigade, as SAINT deals with the rescue they concentrate on extinguishing the fire. Fire Chief The head of Steel City Fire Brigade, he demands the respect or his men and that orders are obeyed. He and Connor clash at the building fire over whether the troops should be allowed to enter the building to search for Troy and Scott. Villians Unnamed grunts *'Age: '''Unknown. *'Place of Birth: 'Unknown. *'First appearance: 'Episode 1: Pilot. Little is known about these law breakers. Although they all wear a CQB helmet and have been spotted at the scene of several violent crimes. It is presumed that they are working for a terrorist organisation. Unknown enemy *'Age: 'Unknown. *'Place of Birth: 'Unknown. *'First appearance: '''Episode 2: Dead. No information is available on this unnamed villian. It is assumed that it might be the leader due to its altered armour colours and permutations. Steel City Steel City is a large city located in the north of England. As its name suggests it has contributed heavily to the making of Steel for over 500 years. The city doesn't have a "Police" force after the disbanding of the Police Union in 2421. Afterwhich each city's force was reorganised and provide their own police force. Steel City's main law enforcement provider is the Specail Authority of Intercity Negotiations and Tactics. All the law enforcement services are monitored under the British Security Office in London. While Steel City itself doesn't have a high crime rate recently a group of rebels are begining to disturb the peace. In terms of districts the city is divided into several districts, distinguished by post codes. Olympus Olympus is the base of SAINT, located close to the centre of Steel City it is the hub for all SAINT activity and the base of the agents. Graves Park Graves Park is a large recreational area situated close to the centre of Steel City. It has several rock outcrops, grassy open areas and a river running through the centre. North Side This part of the city is an area that is presumed to belong to the terrorists and SAINT aren't welcome. The area has witnessed the murder of a SAINT trooper as well as a dramatic shootout between SAINT agents and a team of Grunts. Episodes Episode 1: Pilot While on routine patrol in the city centre, Zach and Joe witness a car explosion and rush to provide assistance. The car's owner is in shock and panic has ensued around. Joe notices someone attempting to escape the scene and Zach gives chase, later arresting them. Upon return to Olympus the agents are praised for their actions but also shocked when they discover that their newest addition will be a woman. Upon her arrival Alice is greeted with hostility from all but Zach who tries to encourage her but is interupted by a reported stabbing at Graves Park. As Joe and Zach search for the victim they are attacked by an unnamed assailant who knocks Joe out cold and begins a firefight with Zach, as he calls for backup Zach is hit by a rocket and is critically injured... Episode 2: Dead Scott and Troy arrive at Graves Park and attempt to stop the assailant, but he manages to get away by teleporting, taking an unconcious Joe with him. Troy and Scott find Zach's body and call for medical assistance. Once at the hospital the agents are informed that Zach has slipped into a coma and he is very unlikely to wake up. Saddened the agents return to base. Scott and Troy go and search for clues as to where Joe may have gone but find nothing. Connor meanwhile, has a chat with Alice concerning the events of the day, Alice says that she doesn't want to be treated differently to anybody else. She also reveals that someone has been arrested for using an illegal genetic building machine. Troy and Scott arrive and learn what the machine does. Troy then has an idea, they could bring back Zach as a clone of himself using the genetic builder and after finding a DNA sample they begin the risky reconstruction. Despite a computer crash and a large explosion the reconstruction is a sucess and Zach is back! Episode 3: Friction Zach tells Connor to kill the original Zach as he will be physically and mentally disabled if he wakes up, while the other agents try to stay awake through the tedium of the early morning shift. Troy reveals his dislike for Zach's acceptance of Alice, but their argument is interupted by an emergency; a dead SAINT trooper has been found dumped outside Olympus. Alice examines the body and finds out that the trooper was killed by bullets from an SMG and after viewing the trooper's video recording they witness an awful scene of murder and a message: Stay Out of the North Side. Zach decides to perform a defiant attack on the murderers, but arguments break out as Troy argues with Alice over duties, leading to Alice being left by the vehicles and the boys going for the attack. However, Troy forgets his sniper rifle and is ambushed by a grunt. Scott goes to look for him and is ambushed. As the two agents flee Alice hears Scott's calls for assistance and decides to intervene. With the agents pinned down by two heavily armed grunts and Zach's attempt at retaliation thwarted Alice saves them by sniping the grunts. As the team celebrate their victory Troy once again lets his sexism show, causing Zach to lose his temper and the two begin fighting! Connor breaks it up and summons them to his office. Scott meanwhile notices something rather troubling... Episode 4: Disaster Connor disaplines Zach and Troy over their fight, afterwards, Scott tells Connor of his findings, although initially he doesn't believe him. Troy and Alice settle their differences as BRAIN confirms it was Joe that Scott saw, but before they can act on their findings the saints are scrambled to a major emergency on the west side of the city, a car has driven through a building and set it alight. As the saints arrive at the scene they are shocked by what they see but have to start the rescue opperation. As victims are found and pulled out of the building the fire brigade arrive and try to tackle the blaze. Back upstairs Scott and Troy find a survivor who turns out to be a terrorist and he shoots a rocket at them causing the building to collapse... Episode 5: Rescue After the collapse occurs the rescuers rush towards the building and start digging, however they're soon ordered to fall back by Connor and the Fire Chief. Zach refuses and continues to dig until he manages to enter the building, much to the disapproval of his superiors. Troy and Scott have survived the explosion and subsequent cave in, the terrorist however isn't so lucky. Zach eventually finds them and manages to get them both out alive, only to be stood before Connor once again. Connor decides not to report Zach to Headquarters because he saved Troy and Scott who later thank him. Meanwhile, Alice has made an alarming discovery: Joe was among the terrorists that attacked the building. Connor goes to see Joe only to find his house deserted, he is then knocked out by an unknown assailent... Links Jacobmasta's YouTube channel. Jacobmasta/Studio Chaos blog.